


Heir of the Sith

by Deltario



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario





	Heir of the Sith

**Darth Vaitate looks around and**


End file.
